


Untitled

by TrashMetal



Category: Death Machine (1994)
Genre: Dubious Consent, General Creepiness, M/M, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashMetal/pseuds/TrashMetal
Summary: In which newbie!Scott just wants those damn blueprints.
Relationships: Jack Dante/Scott Ridley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in a forgotten text file on my computer for at least a couple of years now.  
> From what I recall, it was originally meant for a writing prompt-challenge on Tumblr? Idk, but someone could send you an ask with some keywords of their choice about what they wanted you to write a one-shot about. I think the prompt I got was "pleasure and pain", but my intention wasn't originally for the story to wind up as rapey is it did. It just kinda happened, what with Jack being Jack and all, so sorry...
> 
> I was also planning on writing the full, uh, "act", but I just felt this was an appropriate ending. Anyway, I'll shut up and let you see for yourselves now!

Of course they had to send _him_ down to the basement. _Of course_.  
Bob said something about getting the blueprints Dante had produced for the company's latest project. Scott himself didn't get too many details on what this "top secret" project was, which is why he assumed it was just that. Not that he gave a shit about it anyway, as long as it'd make money for them, he wouldn't really have to play a part in the dirty work. At least, that's what Bob had told him when he first got the job.

 _Listen, kid, I have a meeting soon with some clients, so I need you to do a favor for me_ , Bob had said to Scott, as the latter gingerly followed him around the corridors. _All you have to do is go into the basement and retrieve some papers; blueprints, to be exact. Dante was supposed to had given them to me by now, but he's_... Whatever Bob was going to say about Dante faded out; drowning in the sound of the two men's shoes pounding the hard floors.

He coughed. _Anyway... You've been here for five months now, and I wouldn't send you down there if I didn't think you were ready for it, so--_

He didn't even let Bob finish the sentence. With his confidence boosted, Scott -- stupidly -- agreed. Bob's face lit up _(with relief?)_ and he clapped his large hand down on Scott's shoulder before heading down the corridor, leaving the younger man behind.

_You'll do just fine, kid. Just keep in mind what I've told you about Dante before, then come find me when you're done._

Well, now there he was, in front of Jack Dante himself and he was at a complete loss.  
Bob had told him not to strike up unnecessary conversation with Dante and now that Scott saw him, really _saw_ him, having a polite discussion with this disheveled man was the last thing on his mind. _Just get the blueprints and get out of here. Right._

Scott opened his mouth to say why he was there, but Dante beat him to it, as if he'd been waiting for his cue to interrupt Scott from the very beginning.

"Ah, now I know your face; you're that new guy!"

Not really thinking about what would be the best response, Scott blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Actually, I'm not really new here anymore. I've been here for almost half a year."

Dante's eyes darkened at Scott's words; the smile fading away from his features- _Oh fuck, bad move. Bad fucking move, Scott_ \- before it reappeared just as rapidly.

"Bob sent you, right?", he continued as if he hadn't even heard Scott's response; his expression unreadable.

Scott could do nothing but nod hesitantly.

"Well, that's what I figured", Dante pouted childishly as he began pacing around their shared space, throwing his hands in the air exasperatedly. Scott flinched, expecting a blow to the face that never came.

"Like--", Dante continued, while Scott just froze up even more. "You'd think he'd come down here and visit sometimes after insisting that I work for him, right? In fact, no one's been down here for months, no wait-- _years_ , probably! It gets pretty damn lonely after a while, you get me?"

The man continued ranting, Scott never once dropping his guard. He figured that if he just waited it out, Dante would let whatever this was out of his system and he could finally leave. He didn't wanna hear about all of this man's hardships; he wasn't a fucking psychologist.

Scott's eyes darted to one of the many TV screens around the cramped space, only to see some porn-flick playing on repeat. Oh, Dante must be _hard_ at work alright…  
Suddenly, the man in question re-entered his line of sight, and Scott took a reflexive step back. Dante, however, didn't seem to notice. No, he was still wrapped up in one-sided conversation.

"I mean, honestly… It's like he's scared of me or something!"

He paused at that, still with his back turned to Scott, who was sure that at any moment now, Dante would produce a knife and bury it in his throat. What followed wasn't what he thought it would be, but somehow managed to freak him out even more in its simplicity.

Dante slowly turned to face him again, grin back on his face, eyes dark and glued to him.

"Scott", he said, his voice deceptively calm _(how the fuck does he know my name?)_. "Why do _you_ think Bob never comes to see me?"

 _Because you're a creepy fucking weirdo?_ Scott suspected Dante already knew the answer way before they'd ever met, but confirming the man's suspicion would most likely end badly for Scott himself. No, he'd had to settle with the less conspicuous answer for this one.

"Uh… b-because he's busy? Maybe. I- I really don't know."

He heard how small his voice sounded and hated himself for letting his fear be so obvious.  
Dante scrutinized him in silence, weighing his words until seemingly finding his answer satisfactory; the darkness gone from his eyes in a heartbeat. He slapped a palm to his forehead.

"Well, _duh!_ Obviously, that's it. I mean, I know what it's like; I'm hella busy too a bunch of the time. For instance, there's this thing I've worked on--"

Dante was on about something again, but seemed more jovial this time. This, however, didn't mean Scott could relax. Even when the other man seemingly tried to be friendly, there was still some strange aura of danger about him. Truly, it must've been a curse, but Scott couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for him.

"Actually, Bob just sent me here to get some blueprints so… I'm… kind of in a hurry, so if you don't mind--", Scott interjected, plastering on a fake smile he hoped would just _radiate_ confidence.

He was rudely interrupted once again though, Dante suddenly grabbing his shoulders and pushing him down on his knees; right between the older man's legs.  
Before he knew it, he was staring right at Dante's raging erection and he sputtered for words to try to grasp what was happening. This situation just didn't make any sense!

"L- Look, I'm… I'm just here to get Bob's blueprints, alright?", was all he could muster.

"That's okay, it won't take _that_ long", was the answer he received. Dante was smiling again, but Scott could tell it wasn't a genuine smile. A genuinely _psychotic_ smile perhaps, because his malicious intent was something he made very clear without even having to try.

Scott's stomach sank as the reality of what Dante wanted him to do really sunk in.

He stood up, tearing himself free from Dante's vice grip on his neatly combed hair; he was not gonna let himself sink this low.

" _Forget it!_ I'm just gonna go now."

He didn't mean to shout at the older man, but his old habits had taken hold of him. Normally, nothing would hold him back from shouting at people when they were being idiotic, but this wasn't a normal situation.  
Scott had only been a CHAANK-employee for five months, he was still just a trainee as far as Bob was concerned, and he was already being violated on the job. _Normally_ , shouting at someone doing this kind of thing to him would be his goddamned _right_ , but this was Jack Dante.  
Scott didn't know the man but he could already tell that you didn't just _oppose_ Jack Dante if you knew what was good for you, and as the trenchcoat-clad man reached out again and grabbed onto his arm, Scott regretted his rash behavior more than anything.

The older man squeezed his arm so hard that Scott winced, almost thinking it might even snap under the pressure. He could tell there'd be some ugly bruises left to remind him of all this tomorrow. Dante maintained his "smile", but his eyes were dark and full of misintent; demanding.

"Not very co-operative today, eh?"

Scott was dumbstruck, and Dante used the lack of reaction to his advantage. He strengthened his already crushing grip on the younger man's trembling arm, drawing him closer and giving him a hard shove, sending him crashing into a set of old monitors that Bob had given to him for repairs. The monitors in question had been down in his hide for months without anyone asking for their return, however, so it was pretty safe to assume that they wouldn't be missed.

As the back of Scott's head made contact with one of these monitors, he let out the faintest of screams that almost -- but not quite -- was drowned out by the loud thuds and crashes made by the, now very much destroyed, monitors. Dante didn't waste any time, quickly walking over to where Scott had crumpled down on the floor, sitting down in front of him and taking the man's head between his hands, lifting it slightly so that their eyes could meet.  
Scott's disoriented gaze would certainly do no good in times like these, so Dante took it upon himself to wake him up from his daze. Making sure not to overdo it, he lifted one of his hands from Scott's face and gave the man a light slap on the cheek. This seemed to stir him enough and after a while of waiting, his eyes fully opened with a (somewhat) clear look in them. But as the clarity returned, so did the fear.

The younger man did seem to realize his risky position then, and started trying to bat Dante's hands away from his face. Dante took hold of both Scott's wrists, once again giving them a warning squeeze.

"Stop fighting so much, man. I'm just having a little fun.", he said, not managing to calm Scott down in the slightest. "You'll _like_ it… You'll see."

As the disheveled man began pulling Scott's pants down, simultaneously tightening his remaining hand on his wrists, Scott realized he really had no choice.

"Please…", he ground out, trying to keep his voice from breaking. "Just… b-be careful…"

Dante froze for just a second, before positively beaming at him, and it might've been sort-of endearing in some alternate reality.

"See? I knew you'd come around!", he grinned as he lined his dick up for easy entry.

Scott shivered as he felt Dante push into him. This better earn him those fucking blueprints. _And_ a promotion.


End file.
